1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains memory devices, more particularly to MRAM, and even more particularly to toggle-MRAM memory devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continual evolution of technology and the popularity of computing devices, there is a quest for more effective memory devices. Magnetoresistance random access memory (MRAM) is a potential solution to this quest because of its unique features of nonvolatility and rewritability with potentially high output. With MRAM, however, there are challenges associated with increasing the scalability and decreasing the error rate which have limited its usability.